project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mousou Sketch
Mousou Sketch (妄想スケッチ), anche popolarmente conosciuta come Delusion Sketch, è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai scritto e prodotto da 40mP. Può essere sbloccato cancellando On The Rocks. Il gioco include anche una versione Kagamine Rin con la manipolazione vocale da Dios/Signal P. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Rock out to this obsessive love song! Not only is the performance wild, but the stage itself will blow your mind! Features a Rin version in addition to the original Miku version, which Signal P helped with the vocal manipulation."'' Liriche Giapponese=持て余すくらいなら　足りないほうがマシだ オネダリするんだ　献身的な愛を 祟らぬ神でも　触れないほうが無難だ オネガイするんだ　全身全霊　祈るんだ 零れ落ちた空の涙 偽りの雨が　冷たい頬を伝わる 枯れ果てた心の海に　一輪の花が　咲いた 騙すことが　難しくないなら 信じるのも　難しくないでしょ？ 見返りなんて なくてもいいから 今だけ　騙されてください 汚れてしまうなら　知らないほうがマシだ 夢見ていたいの　妄想癖な愛を 去りゆく人なら　追わない方が無難だ 言い訳しないで　感情的になんないで 動き出した街の景色 ざわめく人の声　聞こえないフリで逃げ出す 「自分だけ違う」だなんて 誰にも言えないままで 正すことが　難しくないなら 間違うのも　難しくないでしょ？ 答え合わせの前に　教えてよ アナタのその答えは　正しいの？ くだらない嘘をついたくらいで 嫌いになんてなるわけないでしょ？ 背中合わせの愛でもいいから 今すぐ温めてください|-|Romaji=moteamasu kurai nara　tarinai hou ga mashi da onedari surun da　kenshinteki na ai o tataranu kami demo　furenai hou ga bunan da onegai surun da　zenshin zenrei inorun da koboreochita sora no namida itsuwari no ame ga　tsumetai hoho o tsutawaru karehateta kokoro no umi ni　ichirin no hana ga　saita damasu koto ga　muzukashikunai nara shinjiru no mo　muzukashikunai desho? mikaeri nante nakutemo ii kara ima dake　damasarete kudasai yogorete shimau nara　shiranai hou ga mashi da yume mite itai no　mousouheki na ai o sariyuku hito nara owanai hou ga bunan da iiwake shinai de kanjouteki ni nannaide ugokidashita machi no keshiki zawameku hito no koe　kikoenai furi de nigedasu "jibun dake chigau" da nante dare ni mo ienai mama de tadasu koto ga　muzukashikunai nara machigau no mo　muzukashikunai desho? kotaeawase no mae ni　oshiete yo anata no sono kotae wa　tadashii no? kudaranai uso o tsuita kurai de kirai ni nante naru wake nai desho? senakaawase no ai demo ii kara ima sugu atatamete kudasai|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di vgperson' If it's too much to handle, it's better to not have enough I tease you with a devoted love Even if it's not cursed, it's safer not to touch it I beg you, praying with all my soul Lying tears of rain spill from the sky, And fall upon cold cheeks In the withered sea of my heart, a single flower came into bloom... If deception isn't particularly difficult, Believing can't be either, can it? It's best not to even think of looking back, So just for now, please do deceive me... If you've gotten filthy, it's better not to know I want to dream, of a delusional love If someone leaves you, it's safer not to chase them Don't make excuses, and don't be so sentimental The scenic town comes alive with people clamoring, And I run away feigning deafness As long as no one tells me "You're the odd one out"... If being correct isn't particularly difficult, Erring can't be either, can it? Before we trade answers, tell me this: Is that answer of yours right? Since I'm muttering only petty lies, There's no reason to hate me, is there? I'm fine with a love back-to-back, So promptly, please do warm me up... Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2011